The People's Choice
"The People’s Choice" is the eightieth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on September 17, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Jhanna (Lisa Ortiz) *Moriah (Megan Hollingshead) Secondary Characters *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Michelangelo: "Who would have guessed that getting back to nature with my bro's would turn into a sci-fi marathon? There's nothing cooler than slimy, slippery space-creatures, giant alien blobs, cosmic rock creatures with a bad attitude, or intergalactic catfight! And here I thought our camping trip was going to be boring. Silly me!" Plot Synopsis ---- Open at night with the Turtles camping out in the deep woods of Northampton, Massachusetts, still recovering from their injuries sustained in their final battle with the Shredder (Episode#78). After building their campfire, the guys decide to head out to do some exploring. Leonardo lags behind brooding as Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael investigate an old saw mill. Once inside, they decide to race to the roof. Back at Casey's farmhouse, we see Jones, April and Master Splinter sitting on the porch swing. Casey asks the Sensei if it's time for his nightly meditation and Splinter catches on that Jones wants to spend some time alone with April and departs. Casey yawns and stretches, slipping an arm behind April. The two lean into each other and kiss as a shooting star falls from the sky. Upon reaching the roof of the mill, the Turtles (now joined by Leonardo) spot the shooting star. Only this isn’t a star at all, it’s some type of ship and its heading right for them! The ship crashes into the old mill, smashing it to pieces, as the TMNT dive into the nearby lake for safety. A large robot emerges from the water and the Turtles prepare themselves for trouble. Donatello intercedes and tries to talk peace, but the mechanical menace transforms its arm into a large energy cannon and attacks! After defeating the robot (Leonardo is particularly zealous in his assault), the Turtles find an unconscious alien woman inside. The ninjas carry her back to their camp. Cut to the farmhouse, where Casey speaks with Master Splinter in the attic. Jones wants to tell "someone" that he has feelings for her - but he's afraid that he'll mess things up, so he's seeking wisdom from the rodent Sensei. Splinter explains that he has no experience in these matters, but suggests breakfast in bed and many, many flowers. Casey is psyched to have the advice and rushes off. In the morning, the alien woman awakes and attacks. Once again the guys try to talk, and they're happy to discover that she has a universal translator, making speech possible. The group exchanges stories over breakfast. The alien, Jhanna, explains that she was elected to take over rule of her planet through the traditional elector process: mortal combat with the current ruler. However, the current ruler, Moriah, tried to kill Jhanna by ambushing her ship before the scheduled battle. Jhanna was forced to make an emergency landing on Earth. The TMNT offer to help the woman, but she states she must do this alone to preserve her honor. She sticks a signaling beacon into the ground and waits for her political adversary to arrive. Soon enough another blue-skinned alien female arrives... only she plans to cheat once again and has brought a group of four monsters with her to defeat Jhanna! A battle ensues and the TMNT decide to help Jhanna since Moriah is cheating. Jhanna is swallowed whole by one creature, but Leonardo and Donatello free her. As the Turtles fight the creatures, Jhanna tries to take the attack to Moriah, but she is caught by a huge rock monster that tosses her into the woods. Jhanna lands roughly and hits her head on a rock, knocking her senseless. Back at the farmhouse, Casey brings breakfast (not a pretty sight) to April in bed and tells her how he truly feels about her. In the woods, the Turtles eventually defeat all but one of the monsters. The huge rock creature punches its fist into the foundation of the old mill, collapsing the wall onto Michelangelo, trapping him. As Leonardo and Raphael try to free their brother, the beast throws a grenade at them. Donatello leaps into the explosive's path and swings his bo like a baseball bat, knocking the grenade back at the monster. The canister is sent right into the creature ’s mouth where it explodes, blowing the baddie to bits - unfortunately they're very large bits, and they shower our heroes with rocks and boulders, knocking them unconscious. Jhanna is finally able to face Moriah in one-on-one combat. Jhanna eventually defeats the trickster Moriah in a close fight. The champion uses her staff to capture the former leader in a stasis bubble. Later that night, everyone is sleeping by the campfire. A brilliant light awakens Jhanna and a disembodied voice tells her it's time to come home. The alien warrior is pleased to assume her new role, but before leaving she cuts her braided ponytail and places it on Donatello's chest as a memento. With that, both alien women vanish. At sunrise, Donatello announces forlornly that Jhanna has departed. April and Casey arrive in the van to pick up the guys. Donatello lags behind as the others pile into the vehicle, carefully packing the gift he was given. Quotes Raph: (After Leo goes insane in destroying the giant robot) Leo! It's over! Back off bro! Mikey: Cool move! I gotta remember that one. Raph: What's wrong with you, nun-chuck-for-brains? Trivia * This episode was based directly on the storyline of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #13, from Volume 1 of the original Mirage comic. * The movie Tremors is referenced as Raph rides the black worm beast he yells out 'Yee-Freakin'-haa!' * The mercenaries fighting for Moriah are direct allusions to the beasts Hercules fought as well as the Titans themselves. The most obvious is the black worm beast, which heals and multiplies like the mythical Hydra. * This is the first episode to have the new intro with Mikey saying "We shredded Shredder!" * This episode reveals that a chunk of Leo's shell was broken off after Karai stabbed him in Exodus, Part 2. Gallery * The People's Choice/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E02 The People's Choice External links * Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes